


Just One Week

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Atrocity, F/M, SuperAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU one shot in which Deans "fling" with Lisa was a bit more than that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grannahreadsenochian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/gifts).



> If you see any typos, let me know because the worst thing is a typo-ridden fic when you just want to have a good time full of feels. Also you can bring grammatical errors to my attention but I often times leave those because it's ma style.

"Go!" Lisa slid into the impala and slammed the door shut, pulling out her gun to fire a few shots out the window, her aim shaky as they sped across the gravel. The building behind them went up in flames, and she collapsed in the seat, giddy. "I can't believe that worked!" She glanced at Dean and a laughed. He looked ridiculous, the front of his hair blackened and sticking up like he's just woken up, mud streaked across his features. He glanced at her, a flustered smile on his face.  
"What?"  
She tried to apologize but couldn't. "Nothing!" She gasped. "It's nothing" Dean laughed and shook his head.  
"You ever taken one of those out before?"  
"No, but I worked with a hunter about a year back who said he'd killed two of them." Lisa glanced in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle the knots.  
"Stop it" Dean smirked and glanced at the hunter beside him. "You look fine."  
"I have mud all over my face and sticks in my hair, Dean. Don't you think the townsfolk may wonder? The motel staff? Especially with me in your front seat?" They chuckled and Dean admitted she was right. Lisa looked back at the smoke rising above the trees, all that she could see of the burning building they'd already put so far behind them. "I'm gonna have to get a new car." She murmured.  
"What, you mean you don't just want to ride with me for the rest of your life?"  
She glanced at him and grinned. "Not with your face like that, I don't." She reached across and rubbed his cheek.  
"Hey hey, driving." Dean chastised her. But a sideways look told her that it was just words. She knew how he felt about her, and he knew how she felt about him. This whole job she'd sensed something between them. Something that could become something more...  
"My keys were in my car." She realized suddenly, putting her hand to her head. She groaned. "Everything was in there."  
"Don't worry about it." Dean said. "You can wash up in my room. I'll even let you borrow my hair brush."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to-"  
"Oh don't give me that. It's not a big deal." Dean brushed it off smoothly.  
"Thank you so much, Dean. Can you give me a ride to the next town over, too? I'll get a car tonight and be out of your hair by dinner."  
"No problem." Dean said, smiling that proud smile.  
"Thanks." Lisa breathed. She bit her lip and looked out the window with a smile. 

 

Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed cleaning his gun when Lisa came out of the bathroom in one of his Flannel shirts, toweling her hair dry. She glanced at the clock and then out the window.  
"It got late quickly."  
"Solstice was last week." Dean mentioned. Lisa raised an eyebrow.  
"Huh. I didn't know that." She flicked open the foam box of take out on the counter. "Dinner?" Dean nodded and she helped herself to a fry. "Makes sense though." She continued.  
"What do you mean?"  
Lisa shrugged. "Well. Business picked up."  
"Ah, yeah." Dean slipped his gun back together with a satisfying clink and tucked it into his belt. "Dad forced me to learn all the Pagan holidays that showed up around special solstices and full moons.  
"So that you'd be aware when things were gonna pick up, and you could be ready."  
"Yep."  
"When was that?"  
"I was nine, I think."  
"Ah." Lisa murmured knowingly and nodded, biting into another fry. "So you've always been a hunter?"  
"I mean I wasn't ganking monsters all my life but I had my share of action."  
"Why? Were your parents hunters?"  
"My dad. Yours?"  
"Neither of my parents were. But it was in the family, obviously. That's how I got into it. My Grandfather was all about that life, ever since his wife died at the hands of some ghastly thing."  
"Yep, sounds like most stories I've heard. Someone in the family dies and someone else sets off for revenge and soon enough the whole family is in neck deep." Dean said.  
"Who was it for you?" Lisa asked quietly. "-If you don't mind."  
"My mom." Dean answered, standing. "Help yourself to the grub." 

Dean came out of the shower ten minutes later, rolling up the sleeves of his flannel. "The water pressure sucks. You forgot to warn me." He joked.  
"Sorry." Lisa said, licking her fingers. "I guess I was just overcome by your beauty." She said absentmindedly. A split second later she realized what she said and glanced up at a grinning Dean.  
"Likewise." He said. Their eyes met for a long moment, and Lisa couldn't bring herself to break away. "Right, car hunting." Dean was the one who broke the gaze. He grabbed his keys off the counter and turned back, almost running into Lisa who got up suddenly. She put her hand over Deans and gently pushed it away.  
"Forget about the car, Dean." She breathed, her lips just inches away from Deans, her eyes dark and luring. His breath hitched and he froze. He was no match for her guiles, and without a moment of hesitation he leaned into her kiss, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her close to him. His hands fumbled for her bra strap and undid the clip. Their kisses were wild and sloppy, and he slowly kissed every inch of her neck, down her shirt, into her frickle frackle. 

 

You thought this was gonna be a smut?? What must you think of me? *Chicken brawking in the distance* 

 

They drove off the next morning, embarking on what would be the bendiest week of Deans life. 

As short as it was, Dean could never forget about that week, about Lisa, the hunter he'd picked up for a job and then ended up working a few more jobs with, after blowing up her car. Not with all the girls he hooked up with, all the jobs he handled. He always kept an Eye out for news of her, listened for word. When he learned she'd settled down, for good, he resigned himself to the truth- they just weren't meant to be. So when a job came up near her home, of course he had to visit. 

"Dean!" Lisa smiled, surprise on her face. He smiled back awkwardly, hands tucked in his pockets. Well if she wasn't as gorgeous as that first day they met...  
"Lisa. how's it going?" Lisa stared at him, that goofy smile stuck to her face.  
"Wow!" She breathed, laughing. She just looked at him for a moment, disbelief in her smile. "So, ah, how long has it been?"  
"Eight, going on nine years. Crazy, right?" Lisa laughed and shook her head at Dean, biting her lip. Oh yeah. So crazy. That lip bite... He shook himself and cleared his throat, looking at her eyes.  
"Yeah," She giggled. "So... what are you doing here?"  
"Ooooh I was just passing through. And I couldn't resist. I remember that you love surprises." Well that didn't sound like how he'd rehearsed it in his head on the drive over. Big surprise there. Hehe. Surprise.  
"Yeah." Lisa looked like she didn't know what to do with herself. "Dean Winchester" She laughed again. Dean Winchester. Dean chuckled. Yep, it's me. "Wow. Just... Wow." She shook herself and seemed to remember something. "-I'm sorry, you kind of came at a bad time. We're having a party." Dean smiled and pursed his lips.  
"A party?" He could tell by her expression that she really wanted him to leave. All the more reason to stay. He grinned. "Well I love parties."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very, very slim chance that I will add another chapter to this, if I get a good response. Since you are all horrible people and only seem to ship Destiel, poor things, It is a very slim chance. Of course, even if I don't get a good response I might add more, because I do what I want. So if you do enjoy it, there is still hope :)


End file.
